1000 Years
by Storylady35
Summary: *One shot* For a thousand years, sworn in my own blood, I will look after you, Rin. I will protect you, your descendants and your lands. And not harm anyone from your lands unless they mean you harm. I won't let anything happen to you, my little Rin.


_Alone, in a place where only blood filled the wind… a mortal human offered her life in return for the lives of many others. _

_She stood, bleeding from a fatal wound and felt the anger of those around her calmed and peace fell. _

_Her eyes lifted to the beast who had killed her, his sword still dripping with her blood. Her knees gave way falling to the floor. "The prophecy really did come true."_

"_It was your own fault. I gave you a chance to run."_

"_My life… at your hands… brought peace."_

"_Very well your highness."_

_The queen sighed as a jewel on her forehead fell to the floor. "You have taken everything from me." She shuddered, her wound painful but she knew she wouldn't die until he was ready to let her go. The two armies around her watched, neither wanting to interfere. "Beast… your vow. My kingdom with be saved."_

"_I vow. In giving me your life… I will protect your land for one thousand years."_

_She looked up at him. "Then take it… and be bound to your word."_

"_Very well." He lifted his blade and swung it over her head. Not harming her but taking her life. She fell forward and gave her life to him._

_The beast closed his eyes slowly then lifted his blade to the armies. "Leave!"_

"And with that, the two armies turned and went back to their own lands, leaving the kingdom of Felaburg alone, under the protection of its new guardian."

The crowd gasped and clapped as the old man stood and held out a small tray for the coins they were passing to him as thanks for the tale.

Towards the back of the crowd, a young girl of around seven years old smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out the small brown penny she had.

But before she could give it to the old man, her hand was grabbed by an old woman with a scornful face. "What are you doing you little devil? You should be at the caravan!"

The girl didn't try and stop the woman as she was dragged away and to a large caravan that was her home. There she was joined by three others, two men and another woman who looked at her with bitter hate. "Well, where did you run off you?"

"I-I-I went to listen to the storyteller. He was talking about this queen who tricked a demon into protecting this land."

"Ba, superstitious nonsense." He huffed and looked down at his phone. "Now… get yourself ready."

The girl tried not to sigh as she walked over to the rough old caravan, climbing in and preparing for the show. She sighed loudly and looked in the mirror. This was not the life she wanted.

The people outside were part of her extended family but they treated her as nothing more than a slave and part of their show. Well, con. Her task was to distract the punters while her parents pick pocketed them.

Normally she did this by falling before them with her, her costume being a pair of old torn jeans or a t-shirt with fake blood on it. Her sweet face and kind voice would fool most people into stopping.

Adjusting the tear so it was out of site, she moved to leave the mobile home. Just as the door closed, someone in the campsite screamed and a car exploded, the ball of fire shooting up into the sky.

Everyone began running. Everyone just screamed and ran.

Rachel was about to run herself but someone carelessly bumped into her and threw her to the floor where she was trodden and kicked her. Ribs cracked, her arm broke and her whole mind went dark.

~#~

Rubble burnt in small piles, dead bodies lay across the floor and the one responsible walked slowly in his destructive wake. He held the blade in his hand to the floor, ready to strike at any who still lived.

It felt good to be free.

One thousand years.

He grinned, walking over the bodies. It had been far too long. And now, they would pay for his suffering.

He walked over the destruction, looking at the dead. But then he saw something move.

A survivor of his attack.

He growled a little then walked over to them, looking at the body. It made his eyes widen.

Putting the sword back where it belonged, he knelt a looked at the body as it twitched, coming back to the waking world.

His hand slowly lifted to its face, touching the blood from a cut on her eye, coating his fingers in the dark red liquid. He rubbed his thumb in it.

Breath cold and short, he looked at the child again. He made his choice, sweeping the child up and hurrying back to the forest where he had come from.

~#~

Rachel moaned and shook her head as she rolled over, feeling the cold pain of her chest and arm. It woke her and she looked over the strange building she was in. Stone, grey and lifeless, but light filled it from an open door in the side.

Cringing in pain, she climbed out of bed and limped over to it, looking out into the bright sunlight.

"Wow." She whispered, looking over the beautiful sight of a glen of flowers and a pool of deep clear water, a fountain trickling down the side. Giggling, she went out further, smiling and amazed.

As she got closer to the pool, somehow she managed to kneel and cupped some water to her lips, enjoying the coolness. As the water settled, Rachel looked at the glassy surface.

A refection was looking at her from the other side, a tall male figure in white baggy clothes, something over his shoulder and a sword by his side. Gasping, she staggered to her feet and looked at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man stood and stared then began to walk around the pool to her. "My name is Sesshomaru. I mean you no harm."

"Sesshomaru? What kind of a name is that?"

"It is very old name. What is yours?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl looked over him for a moment, thinking back to the story she'd heard. Silver hair, golden eyes… red marks on the cheeks, strange clothes.

"Are you… are you the guardian?"

"Guardian?"

"The demon who was tricked by the queen to protect Felaburg?"

His eyes narrowed. "Tricked? Rin never tricked me."

"Rin?"

"I protected this land in her name, willingly. I would have do anything for her."

Rachel shook her head, stepping over to him, looking up. "I don't understand."

"Rin was my love."

"What?"

"I loved her."

He turned quickly on the spot and Rachel noticed that his left sleeve moved more than it should. She gasped loudly and Sesshomaru looked back to see what she was staring at. He nodded once. "Yes, I have lost my arm."

"What happened?"

"It was the price I paid for a lie. A lie I thought… was long dead and yet, still haunts me."

Rachel looked up at him as he moved to a tree, sitting down and looking at the sky. "What happened?"

He sat, silent and still for a moment. "I am thousands of years old. I lived in his forest long before Felaburg was even founded. But it was always dark, empty and cold here. Then one day, I heard a sound, I had never heard before…

~#~

"Rin. Oh Rin! Come back here you little minx!"

Rin giggled as she hid behind a tree. "Come on nana!"

"Oh, come here you little devil!" The old woman ran after her for a moment but the little girl ran off into the trees, laughing loudly as she did. "Oh, come back here. I'm too old to be chasing after you."

Rin laugh filled the air as she jumped over a fallen tree. "You're not old nana! Come on, five more minutes."

"Your father will be angry."

"Nana…"

"Come back here." The woman fixed her face into a stern glare then pointed at her feet. "Now, princess."

From the trees, the princess picked up her skirt and ran towards the old woman, into her open arms, scooped up from the ground. Nana smiled as she held her tight. "Oh, come on you little tyke, what am I going to do with you?"

Rin giggled and wiggled a little as they began the walk through the trees. "Just a little longer, pleaseeeeeee?"

"Oh no, you need to get cleaned up and ready for tonight."

She sighed loudly. "Another dull ball."

"Come now princess, you'll grow into them. Ohh, I need to put you down, you're getting heavy."

As her feet touched the floor and her hands locked around Rin's, the nana looked over the forest. "Now, let me think…" She sighed loudly, scratching her head. "You really rang circles around me today, didn't you? I don't even know where we are."

A dark laugh filled the air. "Ah, fresh meat."

The old woman turned, keeping the younger behind her. Two large white eyes were staring at them as a beast with a long worm body came out from the trees, reaching up high above them. Teeth filled the mouth and its four arms were filled with razor sharp of claws.

Nana gasped. "Rin, run!" She pushed the girl away, running on behind her but screamed as the beast sliced the skin off her back. The old woman fell in a pool of blood, her eyes wide.

Hearing her scream, the little girl ran on into the trees, looking back as the beast slid after her, smiling and snarling. "Please, please leave me alone!"

"I'm going to eaaaatttt you."

She gasped and ran on, pushing branches out of her way, the worm trailing after her, crushing many of the trees down with its body. Her breath grew hard as she ran, her dress catching and tearing on plants as she ran but then her foot caught on a large rock and she fell forward, the beast laughing as it caught up with her, towering over her small body. "Hello little one."

"Please, please leave me alone! Let me go!"

"I'm too hungry." It chuckled a little then pulled back its arms, striking out at her. She rolled to the side just in time but screamed as it cut into her arm, blood pooling from her wound.

The creature laughed as she ran off again. "Come now, stay still and it won't hurt."

He slid after her, mouth open. The smell of blood was thick in the air and he wasn't letting it go. The trees crashed around him as the girl fled from him and he laughed. "Ah, I'm going to enjoy this. I am going to enjoy eating you."

"Please! Please let me go!" She panted as tears ran down her face. "Please!"

"I'm going to eeeeaaaatttt you!"

Holding her arm, the girl ran away but she then fell on her face over a tree root. It laughed. "HAHA! Now I have you!"

She screamed loudly as the beast towered over her, mouth wide, teeth glistening, drooling as it prepared to swallow her up. It lunged forward and she screamed, covering her face with her arms.

She cried loudly but it was surprisingly painless. All she felt was her arm stinging and her tears flowing down her face and her breath sharp and painful.

"Stop crying little girl. Stop crying."

She sobbed loudly as something leant over her. The voice was deep, moody and different.

Her tears were cold and her lungs screamed.

"Stop crying little princess. Come now, stop crying." Something sharp ran down her neck. "You're safe."

Tears slowing, Rin opened her eyes a little. White filled her view and she felt something warm touch her bloody shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut and her tears stopped as something wrapped around her, lifting her up.

~#~

Cringing a little, Rin opened her eyes, looking up at what was around her. Her vision was blurry for a moment then cleared a little. "Whe… where…" She sat up, holding her arm and finding it bandaged. She was in some kind of building, the walls dark stone with a sheet across her body as she lay on a wooden bed.

Pushing it away, she turned and her feet touched the floor, wobbling from the pain but kept on her feet. The room was quite large and well lit with an empty stone table by one wall. She walked to a door on the far wall and pushed it. The light blinded her a little but holding her hand over her eyes and shielding them.

A beautiful green glen with thousands of tiny flowers filled her view, a pool of water in the middle while a rock face stood to the side. She looked over it slowly, the sun warming her face while she walked forward. The sweet smells of the flowers tickled her nose and she smiled, blissful in this natural peace and beauty. She walked slowly to the pool and knelt down scooping up a handful to her mouth. Cold and crisp. She smiled.

Maybe that beast did kill her.

Maybe this was heaven.

Leaning back on the grass, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight.

Then she felt something cold move behind her. She turned to the side and saw a figure standing behind her. She blinked as she struggled to her feet, grabbing her arm in pain.

The man blinked slowly. "Does it hurt?"

She looked up at him then felt tears roll down her face. "Please, please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please. Please don't…"

The man knelt to her eye level. "I'm not going to hurt you. I asked if you are in pain."

Her face screwed up in fear and tears but slowly she relaxed, looking into his cold, amber golden eyes and feeling peace leak into her soul. "It… it hurts a little."

"It will for several weeks. But it will heal." His hand reached out to her face, wiping a small tear away from her face. "Where do you come from little one?"

"The… the palace."

"Which palace?"

Although confused by the question, the girl nodded. "The palace of my father; King Altrin."

"The palace to the south, in Felaburg, I know the one." He stayed still for a moment then slowly, he sat and pulled the girl into his side, his fingers just brushing against her bandage. Rin was a little overcome by his gesture but closed her eyes and leant into him.

His clothes were soft and warm, his grip warm while his face, although stone like looked like it had been carved by the gods themselves.

After a moment, the strange creature moved a little, nothing more than to take in a breath. "Stay here as long as you wish princess. When you want to go home, I will take you."

He moved so easily from her grip that the princess almost collapsed onto the grass. As he stood before her, she looked up, her body craving the warmth again. "Where are you going?"

"To find you something to eat." He man shifted his eyes to her. "I won't be long."

He turned his back on her and walked towards the dark trees that surrounded the glen.

Pushing past the pain, Rin made her way to her feet. "Wait… who… who are you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. Stay here until my return. Do not wander into the woods. Pick flowers if you please."

"Thank you…" She whispered as he walked away, vanishing so quickly into the trees. After a moment to think, she kicked her shoes off, sitting by the side of the pool and resting her feet in the water, holding her arms, wondering about her saviour.

He was no man.

That she was sure of.

He wore clothes like none she had ever seen before, his face had markings she knew nothing about and his eyes were bright, smouldering gold. The way they made her feel, calm and steady, there was no way a human could do that.

Walking bare foot on the soft grass, she began to pick the flowers around the pool and cliff face until she had enough to make a large bouquet then set about arranging them.

The sun remained right above her as she worked in the tranquillity of the glen. She made her flowers into a bunch then put them to the side and sighed.

Hours must have passed.

It had been late afternoon when she was attacked… although she had no idea how long she'd been asleep, she'd been out in the flowers for a very long time. She was beginning to feel tired and hungry yet the sun was still high above her.

"I… I want to go home."

"Then I will take you home."

She gasped, looking over at the trees as he walked out of them, kneeling beside her and holding her cheek again. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"How long have I been here?"

"A several hours. It's almost night."

"But… the sun?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, please."

He held out his hand. "Then come."

Her hand was tiny in comparison but he took hold of it and pulled her into his shoulder and wrapping his arm around her and lifted her into his shoulder. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck, swaying in his stride as he walked into the forest, darkness consuming them.

The princess closed her eyes in the creature's grasp as he walked through the woods easily and quickly. His step, the sounds of night, the feeling of his arm around her back as she sat on his arm, they sent her into a soft, dreamless sleep with a gentle smile on her lips.

~#~

"Princess? Princess wake up."

Rin stirred slowly in his grip as he shook her to wake her. "Wa?"

"Do you know this place?"

He set her softly on the floor, her hand holding tight to his pant legs while she looked over the darkness. The ground was soft under her feet and there was the smell of flowers and cut grass, soft flames lights flickering around the place and water could be heard running. The princess smiled. "Yes! This is the gardens of the palace. I play here." Laughing she ran into the darkness. "I'm home!"

She ran forward, her footsteps loud and heavy on the gravel path. But in the dark, it was impossible to see… the beast blinked as his eyes picked up movement from the side. A guard was knocking an arrow and pointing it at the small figure. His breath stilled in a heartbeat as he began to move. "Princess, stop!" He ran forward as the guard fired.

His arms collided around the princess, kneeling around her and grunting into her neck as the arrow embedded itself painfully in his back.

The princess felt tears begin to fall as she saw his painful face. "Sss…Sesshomaru?"

"I'm fine." He said though grit teeth. "It's nothing serious."

"Who goes there?! Show yourself."

Torches soon illuminated the two as he knelt, arms still around her, looking at them with blazing golden eyes that glowed with the fire. The men gasped in fear as they recognised who the beast was holding. "You there, let the princess go."

Rin turned as far as she could with him such a tight hold of her. "Please, he's my friend. He's hurt."

The guards looked at her then stepped forward. "Let the princess go first and we will help you."

He huffed then loosened his grip of her, allowing her to escape but she remained by the beasts side, her hand touching his shoulder where the arrow was still embedded in it.

He grunted and stood up, ignoring the wound and holding her hand. His eyes stared at the guards as he took several deep breaths. No one moved then Rin squeezed his hand. "Come with me Sesshomaru, I'll get you help."

As she lead him past the dumbstruck guards, the beast took hold of the arrow and pulled it out quickly. There was a quick prang of pain but he followed the princess into the palace, holding her hand tight only to be greeted by more guards and a very worried looking dark haired man in a thick coat. His eyes fell on the princess. "Rin!" The girl ran over to him into his arms. "Oh my word, we were so worried!"

The princess rubbed her head into his fur coat. "Father."

His arms wrapped around her but she cringed and he saw the bandage. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. But father, Sesshomaru's hurt. He needs help."

"Sesshomaru?" he looked over her small head to the strange man before him as he stared at them, a small pool of blood was appearing under his arm. He blinked. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Father he saved me." She smiled and held up the bunch of flowers in her hands. "Please, will you help him?"

The king looked at her flowers then at the man. "Treat his wound."

"Thank you father!" She pushed away from him and back to the stranger, grabbing his hand again as he was taken for treatment.

~#~

Rin knocked timidly on her parents' door, waiting for permission to enter. Once given, she pushed the door inwards and looked at her father as he stood by the window. "Rin? What are you doing up at this time of night?"

The princess ran over to him and grabbed his sleeve. "Father, where's Sesshomaru. No one will tell me. I want to see him."

The king looked down at her. "Rin, you…"

"Where is he?" Tears formed in her eyes. "He's my friend."

"Rin, you don't know him."

"Where is he!"

He swallowed and looked away. "I had him confined to the dungeon. He isn't un any trouble… we don't yet know if he's a threat."

As quickly as her eyes widened, the princess turned and ran off, her white petticoat flapping around her. She flew down the night filled corridors with her father on her heel, shouting for her to stop but she didn't. She ran all the way to the dungeon and past the empty cells, searching for… she stopped and stood by the door. "Sesshomaru."

The beast looked up from his musings and walked to the door, kneeling by the bars and reaching out to her face. "Rin. What are you doing here?"

"How is your wound?"

"Healing."

She smiled and nodded into his hand. "I'm glad."

"Princess…"

"Rin! Get away from him." The king pulled her back from his grip, the caged beast standing as he did. The king stared into her eyes. "Rin, you don't understand. He's a demon. A monster."

"Father, he's my friend! He saved me! Please, let him out."

"Rin…"

"Your highness." The two looked to the beast as he looked at them. "Your highness, I can tell you I mean no harm to the princess."

The king huffed. "How can I trust you?"

"If I had wanted her dead, would I have bandaged her wound? Saved her life? Brought her back? Would I have taken that arrow that would have killed her?"

"If you do not want to harm her… why are you here?" his eyes looked over him. "A beast like you could have easily broken out of here."

"I wish to protect the young princess."

Rin blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. For hundreds of years I have lived in the forest with no purpose but to survive. But today, I heard laughter and life in places I had never thought possible." He looked at the princess. "That was her and I wish to preserve that laughter."

"You wish… to protect my daughter?"

"Yes."

The king looked over the demon then his young daughter. "How can I trust you? You are a demon. Blood thirsty and evil."

"And that means I can not wish to protect something? I have made my mind up. You will allow me to protect your daughter."

Rin grinned as she pulled on her father's coat. "Please father! Please let him! Please!"

Her father looked at him then turned his head away. "That would mean allowing a demon to walk freely in my home." He shook his head. "I cannot allow such a thing, the risk to my people would be too high."

"Father! Please?"

"He is free to go but if he returns…"

"Why father? Please? Please."

The king looked down at her then up at the demon. He stared at him for a moment then looked away. "Let me think about it. Rin, it's late, time for bed. We will talk about this in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

The demon bowed his head a little. "Goodnight Rin."

The king gave him a stern look but dragged the five year old away. The concept of what the demon was offering was interesting. But the risks were just too high.

If he had some way of controlling it…

~#~

The princess stared at her hand, the long red cut down the palm was stinging with every movement she made.

"It hurts."

"It's alright princess." A cool hand reached over to hers, the thumb tracing the line of blood. "It will heal."

Smiling, Rin leant back on her new guardian, her hand turning his to look at a similar cut on his palm. "Did you mean it? A thousand years? That's a very veerrrry long time."

"That was my vow." The demon pulled her closer to his side, smiling fractionally as he did. "_For a thousand years, sworn in my own blood, I will look after you, Rin. I will protect you, your descendants and your lands._"

"_And… not harm anyone from my lands._"

"_Unless they mean you harm_." His arm tightened a little. "I won't let anything happen to you, my little Rin."

Rin smiled as she leant into him and felt his hand hold her and her hand. Her eyes drifted closed in the garden. "Sesshomaru." She whispered dreamily.

Her hand numbed and she slipped into sleep on his side.

The demon smiled in the privacy of the garden, allowing her to sleep against him, her breath soft and steady. Running a hand in her hair, he looked to the sky, listening to the world around him and familiarising himself with his new home.

After a few hours, she woke up and went off laughing in the gardens, pretending to hide from him but he always knew exactly where she was, even if he overlooked or ignored her just to hear her laugh. With a shy snarl, he turned and grabbed her, hearing her squeal with joy and giggle into his neck. "Sesshomaru!" She laughed, trying to push him away and slid from his grip, running away again.

As she ran, her dress caught under her foot and she fell forward onto the sharp gravel.

The smell of blood caused her protector to run over, kneeling by her side as she turned over, holding her elbow. "Oww."

"Princess?"

"It hurts."

He shook his head a little, looking over the minor graze. "You should take more care." He sighed and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on, we should head inside anyway."

"You're worse than nana!"

"You'll get use to me."

Giggling, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close, his arm tight around her small frame. Some people stared at him but he didn't care, carrying the child into the stone building and up to her room. It was filled with toys and a large bed and chairs. Putting her down on the bed, he picked up a cloth and held her elbow, wiping it slowly until the scent faded then letting her go off to play.

With a deep sigh, the demon sat in the chair and watched her play. He had no doubts people would call him a glorified babysitter but that was now.

He could see past the child before him.

He could see what her own father couldn't.

He could already see what she was going to become.

And he would be there to help her.

She turned back to him with a ball in her hands.

He smiled as she giggled, throwing it to him.

Yes, he'd help her become what was in her heart.

~#~

Yawning, stretching and moaning, Rin rolled to the side but collided with something solid. The arms wrapped around her and held her tight. "Good morning princess."

"Good morning my lord." She stretched a little in his arms then looked up. "Time to get up?"

"I'm afraid so." He moved away from her, climbing out of bed and walking away.

The princess, now in her teens, sighed and pulled the cover up. "I don't want to."

"If you don't get up, you can't have your birthday present."

Bolting up right, she smiled at him. "You got me a present?"

"Of course." His cold face turned back to her. "I never forget your birthday."

"Can I have it now?"

"Not until you're dressed."

Knowing how stern her guardian was, and how he loved to spoil her with the most wonderful and interesting birthday presents, Rin climbed quickly out of her bed and ran over to the screen to change.

As she did, the demon walked over to the window, looking out at the sky. It was going to be a cold and wet day. He frowned. Why did it _always_ rain on her birthday? It was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do… do you ever regret it?"

"Regret it?"

"Becoming my guardian. I mean… making the bond between us?"

He looked down at his hand and the healed scar down the palm. "Never princess. I have never regretting our bond."

"Not even when I was kidnapped? Or when I fell down that well? Or when the kingdom was attacked? Or when…"

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"I have never regretted our bond." He sighed. "Although, those times were… irritating."

She laughed and he smiled. Her laugh was the source of his strength. No matter what. No matter what happened, if he made her laugh, everything was alright.

People of the palace talked about him.

A demon who was the princess's friend.

Sleeping in her bed, eating from her table, spending every moment of his day by her side.

He saw to her studies, made sure she attended to her duties, scolding her when she did wrong and rewarding when she did well but above all, he was _highly_ protective. If anyone came too close without a proper introduction, those eyes would shoot into them. He couldn't hurt anyone but no one knew this yet he could make people back away very quickly.

It confused many people.

Rumours spread how he had come to the princess's service.

Enslaved to her, many said.

Tamed, even more said.

None said he was there of his own free will.

The bond and vow was just insurance to set her father's mind at ease.

The years had passed since he came here and he was happy at her side.

He sighed again.

His sweet little Rin was all grown up.

He heard her move and stepped out from the screen in a red gossamer dress with long sleeves, her hair loose over her shoulders. He smiled at her and bowed his head. "You look beautiful my princess."

She smiled and his heart soared. His princess. She was his.

Her eyes lit up a little. "Can… can I have my birthday present now?"

He narrowed his eyes, face stone like again. "Have you brushed your hair?"

"Yessss."

"Liar."

She giggled and pounced on him, arms wrapped around his neck and pressed herself against him, almost nose to nose. "Please Sesshomaru? I always open your present first."

His eyes narrowed on her, staring into her, running a hand back in her wild hair, the other hand comfortable on her waist. Her body was pushed right into his meaning he could feel every part of her body and ideas ran in his mind. Biting his tongue to stop himself acting on them, he turned his head to the side, leaning into her neck and taking a deep breath, an action he did when they were alone. Rin didn't mind. In fact, she often went quiet, softened and relaxed in his movement.

Today, he went a little further and kissed the skin of her neck. "Happy birthday Rin."

She sighed at his deep voice and pulled him in a little more. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

To her amazement, her natural energy faded suddenly. She didn't want her gifts or her expensive presents or a big party all of a sudden, things she'd always wanted before. She wanted to stay in his arms, with his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her and his arms holding her tight.

Her eyes closed. "Sesshomaru…"

"Yes princess?"

"Keep hold of me."

His grip tightened. "Always."

Something stung in her eyes and she allowed the tears of happiness to fall.

~#~

"Rin?"

"Uumm."

"Rin, wake up."

"Wha?"

"Come on, get up."

Rin cracked her eyes open. "What?" she moaned incoherently. "Sesshomaru, it's still night."

"I know. Now get out of bed."

"Why?"

One finger nail pulled her hair backwards over her neck, the gentle touch teasing her into fire. "Come and get up."

She had no choice but to obey, climbing up and stretching. "What's going on Sessh…omaru?" she said, yawning in the middle.

Something arm wrapped around her shoulders and she held the blanket tight as he leant over her ear. "It's cold tonight. You'll need this. Now…" He grabbed her and easily swept her feet from under her and into his arms. She looked a little flustered but he didn't mind. The easy smirk of a smile he gave her was bone chilling and heart-warming. She grabbed his shirt, her silent way of saying she was alright.

He carried her to the window, looking out then pushing it with his shoulder, revealing the drop below and the small lights of the guards on their patrols. When one light vanished and another just appeared, he looked at the princess then jumped.

She clutched his shirt tighter, consuming herself in it as her hair whipped around her face and her eyes screwed up. The ground shook though his body but he was soon running, vanishing just before the second torch would see them.

He chuckled a little, the sound completely unusual from him. "You can breathe again now."

The breath came quite sharply. "Sesshomaru… where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see."

She would have frowned but the mystery of her guardian was always what she liked most. So she held her blanket with one hand and him with the other, soon drifting off into a peaceful state. She always felt safe with him. She would remain safe as long as he was close.

After a few minutes, he stopped walking and put her down. "We're here."

Rin opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness. She recognised the place at once. "This… this is the glen."

"Yes. My old home before going to be with you, princess. But hurry, come here." He walked into the middle of the glen, holding her hand and pulled her close. He pointed up at the night sky. "Look."

Her eyes widened as she saw a thousand stars high above her, illuminating the sky perfectly. "Wow." She gasped and pointed. "Did you see that! A shooting star!"

"Come, lie down and we'll watch them."

She did as asked, lying in his arms as they looked up at the sky. "Oh Sesshomaru, this is beautiful."

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

His arms pulled the blanket closer around her and held her into his chest. It burnt under her grip but he was use to the contact and pain.

As she watched the stars for a while, he took in everything but the stars.

He took in her smell, the excitement and happiness around her.

He took in her sight, lying across him, her hair spread his skin.

He took in her sound, the gasps of joy as she saw another star.

He took in her touch, as she moved in his grasp and her hand touched his chest.

He took in every little thing and sighed, holding her tight.

"You're mine."

The words sounded threatening in his voice, as if she was his prize or belonging and Rin knew in her heart that such a voice and such words should scare her.

Should.

But didn't.

She smiled and held him, pressing her ear to his chest to hear his heart as it increased in speed. She nodded. "Yes."

His breath was a deep, long held sigh as he kissed her forehead. "Mine."

"Are you mine?"

He paused a moment.

"Yes."

Rin closed her eyes and held him. She knew what he meant. You are mine.

.

Mine forever.

Mine to hold and mine to protect.

Mine in body and mine in soul.

Mine in heart and mine in breath.

Mine forever.

.

It was a poem she'd been studying recently and Sesshomaru had perked in interest when he heard it. In her studies, she discovered it was basically saying one thing, convoying one emotion, telling the reader one thing.

I love you.

She smiled as he rolled her over to her back, leaning across her, his hair tumbling over his shoulder. She could no longer see the stars but his eyes were all she wanted to see until she closed her eyes and they truly became each other's.

~#~

"Your highness."

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon lifted his head a little. "May I speak with you?"

"What is it? And where is Rin?"

"She is in the library with her tutor."

The king lifted an eye brow. "It is unlike you to be so far from her. It must be important whatever you have to say to me."

"It is your highness."

"Then come and speak your mind."

Sesshomaru followed the king into a nearby room and stood by the door. He steadied himself mentally and physically. "I will not waste time your highness and come straight to the point." His hand closed into a fist. "I wish permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage."

The king stood for a moment then shifted. His eyes narrowed. "I see."

"Will you allow me to have Rin as my wife?"

"Why should I? You are a demon. You are not worthy of her."

"I love her, sire. I believe that is worth enough."

"You are her bodyguard. That is all. I have put up with your peculiar behaviour for years because you are good at the task before you." he scoffed. "But marriage? Of my _only_ child? No. She will marry to the state. To protect our lands."

"Do you think I would not protect them? Have I not for the last twelve years? When war threatened your lands, I went and saw to the disputes."

"Yes, you did." The king said with a nod. "I agree, you are a great protector… but that does not change the fact that you are a demon."

"What would I have to do to prove my devotion and love? Tell me and I will do it."

The king stared at him for a moment. "You would do anything?"

"If you give me her hand, I will do anything. Name it."

Walking around the room, the king mused. He paced the room for a few minutes then stopped suddenly, looking over the demon. A cold hard smile grew on his face. "Your arm."

"What?"

"Give me your arm. Allow me to cut your arm off… and I will give you the princess's hand."

Sesshomaru looked at his left arm that the king was looking at. It felt limp and heavy all of a sudden, as if fearing his choice. "Why my arm?"

"If I sent you to retrieve anything, you would succeed. If I asked you to slay something, you could do so with your eyes closed. But…" He held up a finger, the smile still there. "If you allow me to physically harm you… dismember you… forever scar you… I will know you truly do love my daughter. Your devotion in allowing me to deform you."

The demon was finding it hard to breath. He was numb to the core. He knew the king would never change his mind. This was the price for Rin's hand.

For her hand, he had to pay his arm.

The king smiled a little more. "I can see you hesitate, demon. Is my daughter not worth your arm? Would you rather leave? Would you rather return to your forest?"

"No, no Rin means everything to me."

"Well then? Will you allow me to cut your arm off? In return, I will give you her hand."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Then I will."

The king frowned but still smiled. "Oh, take some time demon, think it over. This is not something to be taken lightly. Tomorrow, at dawn, meet me at the high tower. If you come, and allow me to take your left arm, I will give you the princess's hand in marriage. If you don't then it shall be forgotten but you will not have a second chance. However… if you come and back out… you may never see her again."

The demon lifted his head. "I will be there."

"Or so you say. Now, get out of my sight."

Holding back a growl, the demon left and walked slowly down the corridors to the library. He could already hear Rin reciting. He managed a sad smile then fixed his face into stone. He wouldn't allow her to see his conflicting mind.

He entered, gently touched her shoulder then went to a chair away from her, watching her as she learnt. He growled once when she began to backtalk but it was playful and she knew it. Since that night under the stars when he'd kissed her and asked for her hand… playful was all they were.

She smiled at him and his left arm felt lighter and the hand closed into a fist. Tonight he would hold her in both his arms. Tomorrow night, he would only have one to hold her with.

~#~

"So…" the king said, looking at the demon as he proudly walked towards him. "You came?"

"Of course I did." He resorted, his voice cold and bitter. "I will marry Rin."

The king lifted his head and shrugged a little. "Well, if that what's you want." His eyes went to the axe by his side.

Sesshomaru looked at it as well. Barbaric but at least it was sharp. He took a deep breath and moved his eyes back to the king. The two of them stood alone on the high tower as the sun rose behind them.

"Last chance demon. Leave and never return."

"Never. I shall have Rin as my wife."

The human grinned. "Shall we then?"

Pulling back his sleeve, the demon nodded.

Axe over his shoulder, the king pointed to a wooden block before his feet. "On here."

With a small hesitation, the demon knelt at the man's feet, arm stretched across the block. His heart was beating fast but he wouldn't allow his body to show it. He looked at his arm and closed the hand into a fist. "Do it."

The king nodded, smiling as he lifted the axe above his head.

And swung.

With a sharp 'clung', the axe connected with the wood below and the demon grunted in pain, backing off and clutching the bleeding stump of his arm. While he staggered to lean on the high wall, the king smiled and let go of the axe, allowing it to fall to the floor. His eyes moved to the dead limb by his side. "Humm… you really did it."

Holding the remains of his bloody arm, the demon stood away from him. "Then… we have a deal? I will marry Rin?"

Staring at the dismembered limb, the king nodded. "It will be announced at the ball tomorrow night."

With a stiff grunt, he limped out of the roof, his arm agony with each step but he managed to walk down to the princess's bedroom and collapse on the chair in the corner to watch her sleep. He smiled freely. She really was his now.

The blood lose reached his head and he closed his eyes to allow the healing process to begin. His mind numbed from the pain and he fell into a deep sleep, ignorant of time until he heard movements and Rin gasped.

He tried to open his eyes but his body couldn't, he was too tired and weak. He heard her get up and run over to him, her hand on his shoulder. He could almost see her tears.

"Sesshomaru? Wh… what's happened to you?"

"It's alright Rin." He whispered, managing to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her into his lap, her head colliding with his neck. He took in her early morning scent and he managed a small smile, the pain numbing.

He heard her tears and begs to know what happened. "I… I made a deal with your father Rin. In return for… for allowing him to take my arm… I can marry you."

Her sob took him by surprise and tried not twitch as her hand touched the blood of his shirt, finding where it had been taken from. She sighed softly and snuggled into his neck, kissing the skin, calming herself and him.

Suddenly she stood and he cracked his eyes open with new strength. She held out her hand to him. "Sesshomaru… come. Lie with me."

Taking her extended hand, he used it to stand but wobbled at the loss of counterbalance but Rin had her arms around him. "I've got you." She whispered and helped him to the bed, lying him back then climbing onto his side, looking at the bloody sleeve of his shirt. "Sesshomaru. Will you be alright?"

"The blood has already stopped and it is beginning to heal. I'll be fine by tomorrow night. For the ball, when your father will announce our marriage."

She rubbed her head into his chest and held on tight. "You didn't have to do this. I love you no matter what. I will always love you."

~#~

Smoothing down his shirt, Rin smiled and kissed his cheek. "You look so handsome."

The demon nodded a little as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight and kissing her neck. "You look beautiful."

"Come on, we're going to be late." Holding his hand, the princess walked out of their room, heading to the great hall where a party was taking place. Arm locked in her guardian's, Rin walked down, nodding to those who bowed to her.

As the party resumed, the king walked over to them and kissed his daughter's hand. "Rin, you look delightful daughter."

"Thank you father. I'm so glad you agreed to Sesshomaru marrying me."

He nodded then held her hand. "Come, I shall announce it now."

With a wide smile, the king stepped into the centre of the hall, lifting his head. "Ladies and gentlemen… if I may have your attention."

The hall fell into a gentle hush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it feels like only a few days ago, that I stood on this very spot, and announced the birth of my daughter, the princess Rin. She is my only child and a daughter of this kingdom. Then today, it feels so strange to say this. That in saying this, I can see how she has grown up. Today, I announce her marriage."

The visitors whispered for a moment but Rin kept her eyes on Sesshomaru as he stood waiting.

"Today, my daughter is to marry… the prince of Kalric."

As a brunet man stepped out of the crowds, both Rin and Sesshomaru went pale, despite the cheers and congratulations from the congregation. The prince looked at the princess and gave a cold smile. "Oh princess. You're speechless I see."

"No."

"What?"

"No!" She pushed away from her father and the man, walking over to Sesshomaru as he walked forward. "No, father you promised! You promised I could marry Sesshomaru!"

The king looked away suddenly. "I did no such thing. Why would I promise my only daughter to… to a demon?"

Sesshomaru snarled deeply. "You lied to me."

"Demon?"

"I gave you my arm! I allowed you to cut my arm off in the promise of marrying Rin!"

The king huffed. "I have no idea what you are talking about." The demon growled again then moved forward but stopped as his hand stung with pain. The other man smiled. "Oh, you want to hurt me don't you? But you can't. You can't do anything to hurt me."

"You played me. From the very beginning, you played me." Cold eyes turned to the other man then to the princess. He stared at the king, leaning into her shoulder. "Rin, do you trust me?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then hold on tight."

Her hands held tight to his shirt as his eyes moved from her to the king, a glint in his eyes. Before the king could speak, he ran off out of the hall, Rin holding onto his shirt for dear life as he ran. The king swore then shouted for someone to stop him.

For a while, as they ran, Rin held on tight until he stopped, stepping down as the demon leant into her neck. "Rin, I don't need you father's permission to make you mine."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you want."

"Happily."

"Then forgive me if I hurt you, there isn't much time."

There was a sharp tearing sound and Rin felt cold and hot at the same time. Her clothes hung in tattered around her feet and she felt him push her back onto something soft and warm.

_A bed._ Her subconscious mind told her but the rest of her mind broke away as something hot slid over her chest, making her gasp in shock and hold on tight to the demon as he tended to her body. But before she could really enjoy his treatment, he stopped and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist and… she covered her mouth to stop herself screaming.

He grunted and leant over her ear as he moved his hips. "It's alright Rin."

"Sess…sesshoma…ru!"

As carefully as he could with his still tender arm, he pushed away and continued to move, smelling blood and hearing men running past their hiding spot. Soon they would find the door was locked and barred. He didn't have long.

He growled at himself. This was no how he wanted their mating to be, rushed and in secret.

Rin screamed before he could stop her.

Cursing, he heard men outside turn to the sound. They knew where they were. They tried the door but the wardrobe he'd placed before it would slow them down.

"I… I'm sorry." Rin gasped, sensing his distress.

His eyes turned to her and she settled back into bliss. He showed her a single fang then leant back to her neck, kissing and biting it. "Be as loud as you want now, let them know you are mine."

She nodded, arms wrapped around his neck as he moved inside her. She gasped and screamed freely, calling his name and making it clear to those outside what was going on.

They pounded harder on the door, trying to break it in until a louder ecstatic gasp came from the room. The king turned red as he heard it. He grit his teeth and closed his hand into a fist. "I'll kill that dog! Break this door down at once!"

Inside, Sesshomaru stroked the hair off Rin's face as she lay on her back, panting and stiff. He smiled and kissed her then set against her shoulder. "No one else can have you now Rin. You are mine forever."

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I love you Rin."

Her eyes sparkled with tears. "You can't stay… can you?"

"Your father will kill me. I _have_ to go." He kissed her cheek once. "I'm sorry."

"I… I'll be alright."

"Wait for me, I'll return when it's safe."

"Always."

He smiled but the crashing from the door was too loud now, they were seconds from breaking though. The demon grabbed her face, pulled it to his lips then let go, running to the window and looking out just as the wardrobe fell on its face and the door opened, the guards charging in. The King stared at him but the demon jumped, landing safely below them and running back to his forest.

The king watched until he was gone then turned back on his daughter as she sat in the bed, covering herself with a sheet. His eyes narrowed then looked at the guards. "OUT!"

They soon retreated, leaving the king and his daughter.

He stood, panting in anger as she wrapped a sheet around herself in a makeshift dress. "We'll make this better Rin. It won't interfere with you marrying…"

"Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"I will marry Sesshomaru, and no one else."

"No, no Rin you will marry…"

"Father, I don't care. Even if I did, there is no reason or way he could have me now." she stroked the fabric down. "I have lain with Sesshomaru."

"No, no he assaulted you. That is…"

"_Assaulted_? Father, I bed my husband, I mated with the demon and I had _sex_ with Sesshomaru! It was willing and even if your force me to marry that… prince… I will not lie with someone else!"

The king turned bright red as she stared him down with pure determination. "Guards!"

"Yes sire?"

"Take my daughter to the dungeon."

"Yes sire."

The guards turned to her but the princess shook out of their grip. "I know the way." She defied, walking freely out of the ruined room.

~#~

It was hardly a sound but in the silence, Rin had to look up. Something had fallen from the small barred window of her cell. She walked over to it and knelt, picking up the small pink flower and spinning it in her fingers. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered, standing on her bed to be closer to the bars. "Sesshomaru are you there? I know it's you. You know sweet peas are my favourite. Sesshomaru?"

"I'm here Rin."

She smiled as a pale hand crossed the bars, someone sitting on the wall beside it. Reaching as far as she could, she held his hand but only her finger tips could reach him, even with him trying to touch her.

"I'm sorry, I'm too short."

"It's fine Rin. Just hearing your voice is enough for me."

She lowered her head and leant on the wall, removing her hand. "My father has had me confined here, I'm not allowed out at all."

"I heard. Are you being well treated?"

"Yes. But the king is living in fear of you, of your wrath. He knows you can't hurt us but…" she stopped and looked up at the window. "Sesshomaru, I… I'm with child."

He turned suddenly and lay on his stomach to look though the bars. His golden eyes warmed her as her hand rested on the visible bump. His face softened to something she'd never seen before. But then tears fell from her face. "Father was furious when he found out. I… I'm scared he might try… and hurt him."

"Rin."

"He's very strong. He keeps me up most nights."

He smiled as she stroked it gently before shaking his head. "How I want to hold you and him. Don't worry Rin, nothing will happen to our child."

"Sesshomaru."

"Hey! You there! What are you doing?"

"I'll come back when I can."

She nodded. "Go!"

~#~

"It's alright my lady, one more push. That's it!"

Outside the cell, Sesshomaru swallowed, trying to keep his composure, pretending to be some drunk collapsed by the wall. His claws dug into his hand, drawing blood.

Rin had gone into labour five hours ago. Why the child wouldn't just come…

She screamed loudly and pushed as hard as she could. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!"

"Waaaaawaawaaaa!"

Rin panted as the sound filled the air and the doctor did his work. The midwife smiled, wrapping the new-born in a blanket and rubbing it.

"A boy my lady."

Rin smiled, sitting up and holding out her hands. The boy crying was sharp to hear but he soon began to settle in his mother's arms. He looked adorable as he gasped air, pink and wiggly. Rin smiled, holding him tight and looking up at the window. "A son."

The man by her window shifted slightly.

Holding her baby tight, the princess smiled, looking down at him, rubbing him with her finger. Just as the doctor and women walked out of her cell, two guards walked in, looking at the princess smiling on the bed to the bundle in her arms.

"Your highness."

She looked up at them. "What is it?"

One hesitated then stepped forward, his arms open. "Give us the child."

Instinctively she pulled him closer. "Why?"

"Your father has given orders."

She held it even tighter. "No."

"Princess…"

"NO!"

The guard looked to the other who nodded and stepped forward, hands out for the bundle but when Rin tried to bat him away, grabbed her hands, pulling her down while the other grabbed the bundle.

Rin screamed and kicked and tried everything in her power to keep the child but the guard was too strong and when he released her, the baby was gone and her door locked. She ran quickly to her window, staring up at it. "They took him Sesshomaru! They took our baby! Please! Please find him!"

The guard who was still behind her looked up as the figure stood quickly and ran off.

Realising what happened, he ran to the door. "Captain! Captain, the demon! He's here! He's here! He's going after the infant!"

~#~

Head in his hand, Sesshomaru swallowed. The image would not escape his mind. The sound was horrid.

"Did you hear me demon?! Your child is DEAD! Drowned in the lake! Drowned like the hell spawn it was! I saw to it myself! It screamed like a pig!"

The sob escaped without his permission.

"Come on demon! Come and face me!"

Lifted his head and looking over the trees, he honestly thought about going and killing the old king but his hand burnt at even the idea.

"COWARD!"

~#~

The guard kept his eyes on the world, the torch in his hands lighting any who came close but most passed without incident.

He sighed softly.

Then someone came over to him, caped and hidden. The man looked up at the guard and he froze. He'd been ordered that if the demon was to return, he was to sound the alarm. But the look in the beast's eyes… was not one to be feared. It was one to be pitied. "What are you doing here beast?"

"I have come to say goodbye. Rin's window is to be blocked off tomorrow, is it not?"

"Yes. The king has ordered she has no contact with the world."

"Then allow me to say goodbye. Do you not have someone you love?"

The guard lifted his head then looked away. "Be quick."

Kneeling by the window, he looked inside. "Rin?"

"Sesshomaru!"

Her face shone out to him as she stood as close as she could to the window, his arm reaching down to hold her. "Rin. I… I'm so sorry."

"Sesshomaru… our boy… I'm… I'm so sorry. He… he's dead."

"I know."

"Where is he?"

The sadness in her eyes made him lie. "I found him, took him to the glen and buried him. He's alright."

She smiled a little. "Sesshomaru."

"I won't be able to see you again. This window's to be blocked."

Her head bobbed. "I… I know."

"Oi, demon, hurry up. Someone's coming."

"Rin, know I will always love you. This won't be forever, wait for me."

"I will.'"

He nodded once to her then hurried away before the patrol reached the prison bars. The next day, the little window was blocked up and the princess was cast into darkness.

~#~

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

The queen let out a deep sigh as the crown settled on her head and she looked over her people. Five years in the darkness, five years of mourning the loss of her son… and today she was being crowned queen. It pained her heart to know that she hadn't been there for her father's final moments, before his madness lead him to death. But then… a dark seed had been planted in her heart because of him.

She had lost her son.

Lost her love.

Lost her freedom…

Because he had been a liar and a coward.

But now she was queen, in control of the law and the land. And the first thing she was going to do once this coronation was over, was find Sesshomaru and welcome him back with open arms. She smiled at the thought of having him back, her lost love… her mate and king.

She sighed as the ministers began to plead their allegiance to her. This was taking so long. Every second wasted here was a second longer away from Sesshomaru.

Trying to hold in her misery, she looked over the people, their eyes bright and alert, wide with wonder at her. She scanned them for a moment. Then her eyes widened. Someone was stood at the back, their face hidden under a hood.

She smiled and stood up, silencing the ministers, her eyes locked on the figure. "You there, come here."

The crowds turned to follow her eyes as they parted to allow the man access to the throne. His hood hung from a cloak, completely covering his body. He knelt elegantly before her. The new queen smiled at him. "It's you, isn't it?"

The figure didn't move.

She smiled and stepped towards him, the long trail of her dress floating over the steps. "I would know you anywhere."

Her hand reached out to the stranger's hood.

He didn't move to stop her as she pushed it backwards, revealing the long line of silver hair. She smiled and some people gasped, remembering the demon.

The queen smiled, holding out her hand to him. "Sesshomaru."

His eyes moved to hers, emotionless and cold. He took her hand and stood, towering over her as he always did. Then his lip curled. "My mate."

She grinned and grabbed hold of him, shocking many in the room but she didn't care. The crown even threatened to slide off her head as she hugged him, the demon grabbing hold of it for her. She hugged him tightly before pushing him back. "Oh Sesshomaru, I'm so happy to see you."

"My princess."

Rin frowned a little at him. "I'm Queen now Sesshomaru."

"You will always be my princess."

That made her smirk. She'd missed his cold manor flirting and him calling her his princess. So she wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him close. "Don't ever leave me again Sesshomaru."

"I never will."

~#~

Rachel looked up from his side where she was leaning, his arm around her waist. "What… what happened next?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes from the story. That was the first time the child had spoken since he started. But then he realised he had fallen silent.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pressing his head into the girl. "Rin… announced that she and I were to marry, that I would be king. But there was trouble at the edge of the country."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Two lords, fighting over land. It was petty and stupid but Rin decided that we would go in person and deal with it."

"Two lords? The story said it was two armies?"

"The lords had armies, each one about three thousand men. But we arrived and Rin called for peace, demanding that they settle it civilly." His breath caught in his lungs as the memory stirred. "We were at the battle front, just the two lords, their seconds and us. I vowed never to leave Rin's side… but… I don't know, even now… all I saw was… she fell. And didn't get back up." He took a deep breath. "I could smell her blood in the air. It like poison to my lungs. I… I knew what had happened."

"She was dead?"

"Dying. There was nothing I could do, she'd been stabbed in the back, just over the heart."

"No."

"Yes. I held her until she passed on. My… my princess. Died in my arms."

Rachel turned suddenly, standing and wrapping her un-bandaged arm around the man, holding her head into his neck. The demon wrapped his only arm around her back and held her close, listening as she cried.

After a few minutes she stepped back, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

His hand stroked her hair back and ran down her cheek, clearing the tears on her skin. Then his finger touched the small cut on her eyebrow. "Today… was the thousandth and one day since I took my vow. It meant I was no longer forced to protect Rin's lands and that I could harm those of Felaburg."

She blinked. "You… you were going to hurt people?"

"I attacked the first people I found, the camp where you were. Those who didn't run… I killed."

"Why?"

"When Rin was killed… the lords ran back to the palace, ahead of me… and they told everyone that I had killed her."

"No… but didn't they know?"

"No, no one knew. Only Rin, myself and the king knew of my vow. Even after his death the king was still playing me as the people believed I had killed their queen, and they hunted me for over three hundred years. I couldn't leave Felaburg, I still vowed to protect it, even with Rin dead. So I stayed and waited, planning my revenge on the people who took everything from me." His eyes softened from the red they had been turning. "But now… I know it wasn't in vain. All my waiting… it wasn't in vain."

"What do you mean?"

"When I attacked your camp, I must have hurt you as you were bleeding. And… and well, Rachel… your blood. Your blood… is my blood."

She blinked. "What?"

"Rachel… you… share my blood. In your blood is demon. That means you are a descendant of mine… and I only ever had one child."

"Rin's."

"Yes. My little boy… he must have lived. He must have… be saved and had children of his own, and they must have had children and…." He huffed, almost an exhausted laugh. "I thought I had nothing to live for. But for once, fate has been kind." His eyes moved to the girl. "It brought my child back to me."

Rachel stood and smiled, looking at him, unafraid. For some reason, she knew what he was saying was true. So she stepped back to him and held his neck again. "Grandpa."

Sesshomaru nodded into her shoulder. "Rachel. In you… my Rin lives."

~#~

And so from that day on, Rachel lived in the forest with her great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, laughing and playing with him and in the glen of flowers for the rest of time as, in this strange place, time never passed, so she never aged.

Each night the demon would sit by her side and tell her stories of his love and the adventures they got up to and would end with the words;

'She was, after all, our princess.'

**The End**

**A/N: Well, I hope you like this one. It's been in my head for a while and I had the past part of the story written out pretty quickly. It was the present part that had me. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, don't forget to review. **

**Oh, and as a little bonus, I've even given you these two. The **Hidden chapter;

Ignoring the cries from behind, the captain closed his eyes while his second held the baby tight, rocking it back and forth a little. "Hush little one. Hush."

Captain let out a deep sigh. "You can't be comfortable with this."

"Of course I'm not. He's only a baby. But we have our orders."

"Drown the child in the lake…" He sighed. "The king really has gone mad do such things to his own daughter."

"I know."

The baby wiggled suddenly and the guard smiled, rocking him. "Shush, hush now little prince."

The Captain stared at the baby then put down his torch, looking over the empty corridor. "Give him to me."

"What? Why?"

"Give him." Once the baby was in his arms, the guard removed the outer wrappings and passed them back, folding his cape around the child and his shoulder, effectively concealing it. "Right, take those rocks there and wrap them up. Then go and throw the whole thing in the lake."

As the other did as asked, he looked at the captain. "What about the boy?"

"The less you know the better. Just do as I said and tell no one."

The second nodded then took the blanket of rocks down the corridor while the Captain held the sleeping child tight and headed the other way just as a cry of the demon rang out. With any luck, the demon would follow the scent of the blanket and not the child but he would have to be fast.

Out of the palace by a secret door very few knew of, he ran into town to a small house at the very edge, banging on the door.

"Regina! Regina open up!"

"Derek?" A woman said from inside, opening the door. She wasn't very old, no more than Rin's age. "Derek what are you doing here?"

Derek panted from his run, pushing into the house and almost forcing the child into her arms. "I don't have time to explain but you have to take care of this child."

"Why? Who is he?"

"He is the princess Rin's and the demon Sesshomaru's child. The king has ordered his death but I cannot, it is not in my heart to kill an innocent baby. So will you take care of him?"

"Yes, of course."

"You will have to take him far away from here. Leave the kingdom and never return. Never tell him of his inheritance." He nodded. "I will arrange everything but you must never tell anyone where he is from."

"I won't." Regina said, rocking the baby in her arms. Derek began to make his way to the door when she stepped forward. "Wait, what is his name?"

"Name?"

"He must have a name?"

"The princess didn't have a chance to name him."

Regina looked down. "I will call him Talkin."

"Talkin?"

She nodded, holding her finger to the baby. "It means 'Lost one'."

Derek nodded. "It's fitting. Now, prepare yourself to leave. I will return in the morning."

Hidden Chapter 2

"Captain."

The Captain nodded to the man as he looked past at the altar. "Corporal, leave. I'll keep watch."

"Yes sir."

Once the young solider had gone, a much older one went over to the altar where the queen lay, her face peaceful in death, her clothes plain and white. The man held in his tears as he reached out and held her cheek. "Oh your highness, I… I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you at your wedding. I was going to tell you and your husband." The tears rolled down his cheeks as he stepped back and knelt before her, praying. "I was one who took your child from you. Your father gave orders for him to be killed. I could not. It was bundle of rocks thrown into the lake, not your child. Your child lives, far away from here to the east, under the name of Talkin. I visit him sometimes, he's a strong boy, just like his father." He sighed looking at her before him. "I know Sesshomaru didn't do this. He loves you too much. And if I can… I swear I will find him and take him Talkin. It is not fair he should lose you and his child."

He stood and held her hand, lifting it and kissing the back softly. "He can't come here, he will be killed on sight so for him… I say he loves you with all his heart and always will." He kissed the back of her hand again then placed it down, turning and walking away, the tears running freely down his face as he tried to wipe them away.

**A/N: T-T I can't stop crying…**


End file.
